


Thinking back, looking forward

by Lilylloid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Because the world needs more happy Sans, F/M, Fluff, Happy Sans, Memories, Wedding, let them be happy, sans pov, the others characters are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylloid/pseuds/Lilylloid
Summary: Sans thinks back to his life with Frisk, as he waits for her to walk down the aisle.





	Thinking back, looking forward

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around the time there was the Frans marriage thing going around Tumblr or Twitter (or both) and after some altering, here it is.  
> It’s cheesy and crappy, but somehow, I like how it turned out.  
> I hope you do too.

Marriages are such a human thing to do, Sans though as he surveyed the hustle and bustle going on around him.  
To him, it was entirely too much trouble for just a status. After all, as far as monsters were concerned, they were as good as married.  
But then again, he had heard some human friend of Frisk’s say something about it being for the Bride's sake. Thinking back to their time together, Sans though he owed her at least that much.

He never was the affectionate type. He didn’t particularly hide how he felt, but he wasn’t one to flaunt his feelings either. He showed what he felt when he felt it, without all the additions people liked to refer to as “romance”.

Frisk, thankfully, never seemed to mind, going as far as to say she loved him just as he was.  
He couldn't figure out, for the life of him, what she found in a (somehow) pudgy lazy skeleton, but he was nowhere near sorry for that.

If truth were to be told, he wasn't so eager to start dating. Not that he didn't like her, although it took some convincing on her part, so much as he disliked the idea of the trouble he'd have to go though.  
But Frisk, being her determined self, had managed to convince him. 

At first, he thought about proving her wrong but found it too tiring, choosing instead to act absolutely natural, believing she'd figure out she could do so much better and ditch him soon enough.

He was surprised how well she took it, seemingly even enjoying what she called their "lazy times", which were just them hanging out on his couch, or his room or at Grillbyz. But as time moved, and he became more comfortable around her, they had slowly incorporated little touches here and there, and before he knew it, she was kissing him, or he was kissing her. Whichever.  
And he found out that he didn't mind it one bit, not even when her kisses tended to do funny things to his soul.  
In fact, he quite liked that too.

And little by little they got closer and closer, sharing spaces and then sharing thoughts. He discovered that he really enjoyed talking to her, about all manners of things like science and stars and even how he felt.  
It was all so new.

That didn't save him from the shock, when she dropped the L bomb on him, some eleven months (he wasn't counting) after they had started dating.  
He had felt suddenly lost, and had no idea how to react.  
That of course didn’t relent her. He could almost hear the gentle understanding in her voice, when she told him she didn’t expect an answer.  
She said that she had so much love for him, that she didn’t think it to be fair to keep it to herself.

And so, she shared it, that day with those words, and even after, with all her little attentions.  
Things didn’t change much after that, but it felt to him that everything she did held a lot more meaning to him. Somehow, her words had opened something in him, something that had made him see things clearer.  
He found himself pleased by the smallest things she did for him, and reveled in that.

Looking back to their time together, he realized that he had been a hell of a lot happier with her then he'd been without her. Having somebody to share the load with, somebody who understood and was there with no judgment and no farfetched expectations.  
She was always there, and he couldn’t quite remember how things had been before, but he found that he didn’t want to.  
It took him some time to say it back, but she was never one to push.  
When he finally did, it left him feeling lighter, and seeing the unconcealed joy in her eyes, feeling it beating through his own soul, he had to wonder just why he had waited so long to do so.

It was sometimes still hard to accept the reality of all what he felt for her, and the beauty of knowing that what he was feeling, what he never thought he had in him to give, was being given right back to him.

Little by little, their lives started merging together. They'd spend more time with each other, and what he at first thought would be a tiring experience, turned out to be liberating.  
After the novelty passed he was expecting boredom, but instead found himself in a comforting sort of contentedness that he never thought he'd feel. 

That's around the time he realized he was in real deep.

They didn't do much in manner of couple things, but what they had, it mattered.  
They were part of each other's lives, and they fit.  
She knew how he liked his coffee just as he knew exactly how much sugar she liked in her tea, as well as her favorite brand, and all sorts of small things that made them who they were.  
Somewhere around, he stated even guessing her moods and she, his. She would look at him and call his forced smile act off. He knew how good he was at that.

They had somehow become a unit.

And what surprised him the most was that he didn't feel trapped. Didn't feel scared.  
He felt lighter, and instead of fearing commitment, it became even scarier for him to think of losing her.

He was in so deep, but he didn't mind it. And so, he figured, why not get even deeper?

He wanted to do something for her. He wanted to be the one surprising her, for the first time in all their years together.  
And so, with the help of his friends, they had come up with the perfect proposal plan, with the fancy restaurant, nice clothes and the fireworks on the scenery. He was adamant about not going down on one knee, though.

But as best laid plans went, it didn’t go according. In the end, the question was popped, in a very nonromantic manner (as she’d later say with a smile), a week before it was due.  
It was in one of their late-night movie marathons, when the house was quiet, save for the sounds coming from the TV, and their occasional reactions to it.  
They were seated on the couch, plopped comfortably against one another, with a pillow in between, for Frisk’s sake.  
He had turned to face her, ready to make a pun about the last line MTT had said, and found her staring at him, head tilted to his own from its spot on his shoulder, her unmade hair all over the pillow, a small smile gracing her lips. As if expecting his reaction, and waiting for him to deliver.

And man did her deliver, he thought back.

He completely forgot what he was about to say, completely forgot about anything but her.  
He didn’t realize what he had said, not even when the words had left his mouth, not even when the silence stretched. Not until he saw her eyes go wide in understanding, before quickly filling with joy.  
She had straightened, and eased back from him, letting the pillow drop between them, and supporting her hands on it, as she faced him.

The look of her then, he was sure, would forever be engraved in his mind.

Her small almond shaped eyes had creaked in the corners, brown eyes sparkling gold, as they reflected the smile that bloomed on her soft lips.  
The lips that murmured the answer against his mouth, ringing back his earlier words “Yeah, let’s get hitched”.

She had laughed when, a while later, he had asked her to keep it a secret for a week, to spare him the pain their friends were sure to inflict on him.  
They had gone on that date, painfully aware of their friends tailing them, and he had proposed again, ring and all.  
And when she had jumped in his arms, which he liked to think, wasn’t entirely for show, she had whispered, and he was sure he could hear the smile in her voice, that their version was better.  
They had laughed about that, as they walked back home, hand in hand. 

Now he was standing on the aisle, his brother standing by his side, blabbering about how ceremonial spaghetti (was that even a thing?) would have been better than pastries (a crisis gently avoided by Tori, bless her soul), until the music started playing, and everything else went silent.  
Except for Undyne, who was making a fuss about something or the other, as she walked down the aisle at the speed of light, Alphys on her trail, trying to slow her down. 

But his eye sockets were on his bride.

She had her arm around her father's, as they walked, a little more hurriedly then was considered proper, down the aisle towards him.  
He could see her biting her lower lip, as she glanced to his aside, to where he guessed the former captain was standing, as she tried to hold her laugher.  
The mirth in her eyes remained only for a second when their gazes met, and then it was gone.

For a moment, time stopped and his soul did a slow flip in his ribcage. In that moment, more than any other, he realized how much he loved her. And he thought that perhaps, it wasn’t such a bride thing, after all.  
He knew he wanted this just as much.

As he regained the use of his thoughts, she was already standing in from if him, her soft lips curved in a smile, her eyes seemed to sparkle with joy.

He knew at that instant, that anybody who looked, would know that never had a smile of his been more genuine.

He may have woken up a hell of a lot earlier than usual, and admittedly had gotten a hell of a lot more done then he cared to do on a week's time, but looking at her, he thought that as far as deals went, he had gotten a great one.

Forever wasn't easy to come by, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, please excuse the horrible title.  
> I think the summary's okay, though... right?
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading !!


End file.
